


Crimson Harem

by teelgengar



Series: Crimson Harem [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Getting Together, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teelgengar/pseuds/teelgengar
Summary: It's been a month of their...whatever this was...strange courtship. A non-traditional courtship that involved six alphas and one omega. Something that was looked down upon by some, or sexualized by others. However, to the seven who were involved it felt every bit close to perfection.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Bokuto Koutarou/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Crimson Harem [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690216
Comments: 24
Kudos: 181





	1. Calm Before The Storm

“Loosen your hold.”

“I am.”  
  
Atsumu chuckled to himself as he paced idly behind the other. They had been in this section of the training grounds for maybe twenty minutes now. Originally, Atsumu had been here on his own to try out new techniques and types of guns. However, when the excitable ball of orange barreled his way into his training time, who was Atsumu to deny him? “You’re doing the exact same thing as before.”  
  
“No, I'm not!”  
  
“You’re not going to—”  
  
 _thunk_

They watched as the target stand shuddered before stilling. Hinata let out a destained whine while Atsumu rolled his eyes only half amused by this whole ordeal. Walking out the safeteyzone and to put a new sheet up for additional target practice. “At least we know you have nice accuracy. All of your shots are just two rings to the left of bullseye.” Atsumu held it up with a teasing smile on his face, “See~”

Hinata stuck his tongue out at the alpha. Dropping into a crouch Hinata stared at the new target with a frustrated frown on his usual cheery expression. 

Atsumu thought Hinata’s been hanging around Ushijima too much, the alpha voiced this concern, which earned an even bigger sour expression from Hinata. Snickering at the pout, Atsumu positioned himself in front of the target before nonchalantly firing off an entire round of bullets into the bullseye. When the gun was emptied he dropped it in exchange for the dagger in his thigh pocket. Throwing it at full force from twenty-five yards away they both watched as the blade sunk into the bullseye. 

“See? Easy,” Atsumu said, waking to stand in front of the crouched omega.  
  
“Easy for you to say. You’re like... _ka-blam_ when it comes to this stuff.” Rolling backwards so he could starfish out on the ground Hinata groaned petulantly as he stared up at the ceiling. “It’s like! Like... I can see where I want to aim, and the path that leads to it, but like- aghh!”

“You’re just thinking too much.”

Hinata slumped onto the cushiony training floor mat and dropped his weapons on the floor. There was something so intense about training in such a testosterone filled environment. His second gun pressed into his leg and he reached to bring it out, lay it on the floor too, next to the other that his Sensei had brought over last Tuesday. His eyes settled on it for a moment. Beautiful. Deadly...and yet useless given he couldn’t wield it yet.

Glancing towards Atsumu, he stared through the alpha as he was stuck in thought. Hinata wondered why the other had to be so naturally talented. It wasn’t fair for the rest of them. Same goes for another one of their teammates. Kageyama Tobio. In Hinata’s eyes, either of them could simply breath on a weapon and suddenly they would’ve mastered it instantaneously. 

Hinata vaguely notices the eyebrow lift and head tilt from Atsumu before he is training his gaze elsewhere but still not focusing. 

Hinata Shouyou was an omega. Something he didn’t find any shame in whatsoever, but it was also something that proved to be somewhat of a hindrance in his goals to be an Elite Assassin. 

He didn’t want to play the omega card and say that being one was the only reason he wasn't an Elite. There were omegas out there who have earned that title. However, compared to how many alphas or betas had the title it was still a small handful. 

Then there was also the fact that he still had a lot to learn before he could rightfully own that title. 

Looking back at Atsumu, he again wondered why the other settled with being just an All-Rounder. He was already nationally acclaimed as the best Sniper in Japan amongst the shadows and government, yet he refused to be a Ranged Assassin. Then there was his combat skills. Atsumu possessed a knack for battle and enjoyed it. He has good fighting skills such as having high mobility and reflexes, and also has a mind suited for pranks, and foul play. Though he isn’t the physically strongest assassin in their Section, he typically has no trouble subduing those with higher muscular build. 

He could easily be an Elite Assassin...and yet..

Adjusting the mandatory collar around his neck, Hinata tugged at the hardened leather that was meant for protecting him against unwanted mating bites from passing alphas. 

“I think..” Atsumu started. Stepping closer and standing with his feet bracketing around Hinata’s slim waist, he leaned down so his face was hovering just in front of the omega’s. “You just need to relax.”

Hinata’s cheeks are suddenly kissed pink like a spring rose, the blooming color so cute against his slightly freckled skin. He stared helplessly into Atsumu’s eyes, glancing between shining gold irises and soft pink lips, before looking away, finding distraction in a few of the other assassins passing by the training room. 

“‘S-sumu...someone could—”  
  
Before the sentence was complete something hit Atsumu exactly in the center of his back. There was a dull point to the hit, and an audible little _‘thump’_ and roll as the anti-kill dagger hit the ground. Glancing over his shoulder, the blonde straightened up as he turned towards their other teammate, Oikawa Tooru. 

“Cheap dagger to the back attack. I would’ve thought better of you, Your Majesty,” Atsumu teased, picking up the dagger. A glint of a challenge in his eyes as he smelt the slight jealousy and arousal in the other alpha’s scent. “Does pretty boy care to dance?” 

Hinata watched as Atsumu twirled the anti-kill dagger around his fingers and wrist. It wasn’t necessarily an impressive move, given that those black knives were completely harmless to human touch. However, Hinata still thought it was the coolest thing ever.

Oikawa smiled a bit flirtatiously at the other alpha, his eyes glancing between Hinata and Atsumu, before motioning for Atsumu to come forward with a curl of a finger. 

Never one to deny a challenge, Atsumu confidently stepped forward with an even more excited glint to his eyes. 

Sitting up quickly, Hinata sat criss-crossed as he readied to watch yet another battle between the two alphas. At some point he had lost track on how many wins each of them had, given how often this happened. Tucking his hands into his lap, he leaned forward with a content sigh as he used the moment to distract himself from the blush that was still on his face.

In a flash, Atsumu threw the dagger back towards Oikawa. Sliding out of the way, Oikawa caught it in mid-air before tossing it right back for a headshot. Catching it before it hit him, Atsumu smiled mischievously as he tossed the false blade to the side. 

Hinata’s eyes sparkled in amazement at the two. He let out a soft noise of awe as the omega inside him was screaming to fawn over the strong alphas. 

Rushing towards Oikawa, Atsumu tackled the other to the ground with blinding speed and strength. Being caught off guard, Oikawa gasped but wasted no time in switching positions. Bringing his right arm underneath Atsumu’s arm and up around the front of his neck. Oikawa pulled Atsumu towards his chest and squeezed to put pressure on the side of his neck with his forearm. 

There was a tightness in Atsumu’s throat. His lungs felt as elastic as old underpants, just sagging instead of contracting for the next breath. Pulling his free arm back he aimed for an assault of punches right underneath Oikawa’s rib cage. After the first three strong hits, Oikawa finally had to roll away when he couldn’t gather enough ground to fully restrain Atsumu. The pair rolled a few feet apart as they tried to catch their breathing. 

“Done yet?” Oikawa asked, side throbbing a bit but he could feel it healing even as he talked. 

“You should know I have more stamina than that, pretty boy.”  
  
Oikawa smiled pleased with the response. His arousal from earlier being slightly intensified by the innuendo. Jumping from foot to foot, he took a moment before catapulting towards Atsumu. Leaping in the air at the last second to land a kick across the face. Taking the kick like a champ, Atsumu spun with the impact ducking his upperbody towards the ground, and bringing his foot up to connect with the underside of Oikawa’s chin sending the other flying backwards.

Wiping the little bit of blood from the corner of his mouth, Atsumu stepped towards Oikawa, who had managed to roll into a crouch position after the kick. The blonde was about the dive in for another attack, but was stopped in his tracks by Hinata silently jumping onto his back. The omega had the anti-kill dagger from before, pressed against his Adam's apple and chin resting on top of his head. 

Standing from his crouched position, Oikawa smiled sweetly at Hinata before sticking his tongue out with a peace sign at Atsumu. “I win~”

“This is cheating,” Atsumu said, crossing his arms over his chest. There’s an obvious pout where his usual lazy smirk was. “I won since you needed help.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever you say big baby,” Oikawa said, stepping closer. He rested his hands on Hinata’s thighs that were still wrapped tightly around Atsumu’s waist, as he leaned forward to nuzzle his nose against his jaw where he had kicked. 

Hinata shivered as both of the alphas natural scents swirled together in such an intimate sort of way. From so close Hinata could detect the aroma of rich coco mixed with passion fruit, which made his stomach flutter at the promise of two approaching ruts. Tossing the dagger to the side, he nuzzled against the side of Atsumu’s neck a bit shyly as he watched from his perch as his two alphas interacted. 

It's been a month of their...whatever this was...strange courtship. A non-traditional courtship that involved six alphas and one omega. Something that was looked down upon by some, or sexualized by others. However, to the seven who were involved it felt every bit close to perfection. 

Atsumu swayed between the two as he focused on both of their scents and touch. His lids become a tinsey bit more hooded, and his shoulders relaxed as he leaned forward into Oikawa. Hinata leaned heavily on Atsumu’s back, which usually wouldn’t have done much, but given Atsumu’s loose stance it caused the two of them to go crashing on top of Oikawa. 

They fall quickly. 

Oikawa had let out a startled yelp as both omega and alpha’s weights were suddenly on him. The noise morphed into a content moan though as Atsumu’s arms came up to protect his head from hitting the floor. “Such a nice alpha,” Oikawa cooed, trailing his fingers over Atsumu’s jaw.

Carefully moving Hinata off of his back and to the space between himself and Oikawa, Atsumu rolled the three of them onto their sides— with Hinata laying on his back. When they finally clasped each other in a warm, slow and luxurious hug, they felt all oppositions to their courtship had melted. Atsumu’s chests rising and falling against Hinata’s side while Oikawa covered the omega’s opposite side, their breaths in unison, and the warm blood that they could feel in each others' embrace.

“No fair! You guys could’ve called the rest of us for a cuddle pile,” Bokuto whined.

“Oi,” said a deep yet soothing voice. Sakusa stood by the training room entrance with a jealous looking Bokuto beside him. His arms crossed and a tint of blush on his face as his gaze zeroed in on Atsumu. “Nice to know you’re sleeping while the rest of us are working, Atsumu.” 

Spluttering at being the only one called out, Atsumu sprung to his feet with his hands on his hips. “Why am I the _only_ one in trouble, Omi-omi!”

“It was probably your idea. Get ready, we're on mission. Kageyama and Ushijima are already stationed,” said Sakusa. Walking off afterwards with a little smile on his face as he heard Atsumu begin to chase after him.


	2. Chapter 2

This mission had been underway for the past year. 

Their target: Takahashi Akiyama.

Takahashi Akiyama, commonly known as "Devil’s Tongue", is a drug overlord and former leader of the Ito Cartel, an international crime syndicate. He is considered to be the most powerful drug trafficker in the world.

Akiyama oversaw operations whereby mass cocaine, methamphetamine, marijuana, and heroin were produced, smuggled into, and distributed throughout the United States and Europe, the world's largest users. He achieved this by pioneering the use of distribution cells and long-range tunnels near borders, which enabled him to export more drugs to the United States than any other trafficker in history. Akiyama's leadership of the cartel brought immense wealth and power; even Forbes ranked him as one of the most powerful people in the world as of current. 

The mission. As of six months ago, half a year into the original plan, was for Hinata to become the perfect mate for this guy. Once obtaining a close relationship, retrieve the cartel’s ledger. Once retrieved the agency could then backtrack footprints of money to track the enemy agency, who had reportedly been working with Takahashi Akiyama.

Hinata’s cover: His name was Nakamura Haru, the son of a once powerful yakuza family that was tragically slaughtered by an enemy family. As the last omega of the family, his new duty was to find an alpha to reestablish his hold on his family's legacy. All he had to offer was his money and purity as an untouched omega. 

Akiyama didn’t need him. But six months after meeting “Haru”, the alpha practically craved him. 

Watching him take a sip, Hinata put on a fake smile to hide uneasiness from the target in front of him. He tilted his cup higher, drinking the entire thing in one swig, and wiped the remaining red liquid from the bottom of his lips. He wondered how long it would take to go into effect. He wondered how long it would take before the druglord to become dizzy and forgot where he was, or before his vision blurred together and his body went numb. Minutes? Hours? How will the occupants of the restaurant respond?

Hinata tried to keep his thoughts off his face. Everything seems to switch into slow motion. For a moment, he doubted himself. Did he poison the correct glass? The target’s lips are moving but Hinata does not hear a single thing, not even the piano player striking those ivory keys. He watches those lips until he shifts focus to look at his eyes. Was this the last time he'd ever see the light? 

The guy leans across the table. His cologne was heavy as his foot forcibly spread Hinata’s thighs apart with his foot from underneath the table. His hand reaches across the table. Just his touch alone sent shivers through Hinata’s body. It takes all of Hinata’s strength to withhold from pulling himself away from this disgusting alpha. 

The target then stands from the table. What is he doing? He digs in his pocket to reveal a black box and falls to one knee. A gorgeous silver ring is revealed. It’s lone diamond lights up the dim room. 

_‘It should be any moment now’,_ said Sakusa’s voice from the chip in Hinata’s ear. _‘Retrieve the ledger before moving.’_

Hinata stands as well, one hand cupping his mouth and the other holds his heart into place. Tears are streaming down his flushed cheeks as he forces his happy pheromones into the air. The target smiles. It quickly fades as he begins coughing, and coughing. The ring tumbles to the ground with him, and is saved by Hinata sticking his foot out, causing the ring to drop against the toe of his shoe and then bounce up into his hands. Wine colored blood has stained the floor.

The gala restaurant turned into a blur, and so did all the sounds. The taste. The smell. Everything was just gone. Breaking into a hysteric, Hinata went to his lover’s side, being sure to make a show of crying over his lifeless body. As he’s hovering over him, he stealthyl slides his hands into the criminal’s pockets to retrieve the ledger and ring of keys. Once they are in hand, he springs up in a false daze as he screams for help and runs off to inform the front desk of the situation. Once the staff was fully involved, he made himself scarce and disappear into the rest of the madness. 

_‘We’re parked in the back. There should be an exit to your left.’_

“Thanks,” he mumbled, before silently sneaking out of the luxurious hotel. 

He veered toward the exit. Going down the flight of stairs, he kept his hands tucked into his pockets where two blades waited patiently for usage. He saw an exit door and checked it for wires first before disarming them and exiting like Sakusa had instructed. The compound lights come on, unusual for this time of night. Hinata’s adrenaline surges so fast he almost vomits, he could taste the saliva thickening in his mouth to a rancid paste.

From behind him, he heard approaching footsteps and heavy breathing. Quickening his pace, Hinata keeps his eyes trained forward as the stuid blonde wig blocked his peripheral vision. He felt the feeling of hands ghosting over his shoulder before a silent bullet traveled by his head. Sinking into the target's forehead. 

_‘Get to the car’,_ Atsumu’s agitated voice practically growled from the chip in Hinata’s ear.

Hinata stilled. Blinking a few times because of the strange shiveres that were now crawling down his spine, Hinata gulped before beginning to walk again. Was he in trouble? He hadn’t thought he did anything wrong. However, now that he’s thinking about it, Atsumu had been acting more brattier than normal towards...well, everyone. Same with Oikawa. Both alphas even had to be held in a separate room while Hinata was being descented for the mission. All because of how strongly the two had been forcing their pheromones out towards Hinata.

If it hadn’t been for the blockers their commander put him on. Hinata was sure they would’ve sent him into some sort of spontaneous heat. Which would've been really bad for the mission...but maybe not so bad for Hinata himself? It’s been a month. So, Hinata has had time to have thoughts. Dirty thoughts. Thoughts like sharing having sex with six alphas. Even so, the thought of sharing his heat, especially with his alphas, had his mind and sanity starting to slip.

From the earpiece Hinata could hear scuffling and muffled arguing, before the radio went dead. Blinking again he stopped at the door of the van feeling his heartbeat in his ears. He heard doors opening and sirens behind him, which caused his hesitation to evaporate and his body to move on its own accord into the safety of the van. 

Sighing, he pulled the wig off throwing the expensive mop onto the ground. Undoing his tie, he breathed in the comforting aroma off all seven of their scents in one place with a soft smile on his face. He lasted one second longer alone, before Oikawa, Atsumu, Bokuto, Kageyama, and Ushijima were on him. 

Hinata gave a slightly undignified yelp as he was repositioned to be straddling on top of Bokuto’s lap. Both Oikawa and Atsumu mirrored one another on his sides, as both alphas had their noses buried into his neck. Kageyama kneeled on the floor in front of Hinata and Bokuto, persistently nuzzling into Hinata’s thighs as needy hands slid up the omega’s waist. 

“I hate all of you,” said Osamu, scrunching his nose at the smell of them as he raced down the street. He shook off any potential followers, and then blended into the nighttime traffic with ease. “I’m dropping you off at ‘Sumu’s. Don’t forget to do your job, Captain.”  
  
“I’ll do it in the morning,” Bokuto whined a bit as he pressed kisses over Hinata’s neck.   
  
  
From the rearview mirror, Hinata caught a glimpse of the gray haired twin’s doubtful expression. He wanted to assure Rice-san that Bokuto would in fact do his work, but was thoroughly distracted by Ushijima grabbing him by the hair and pulling him into a kiss. 

Osamu gagged, his own pheromones not being enough to overpower the other six, and thus having to suffer through the sex craazed stench. To Osamu’s utmost dismay even Sakusa, who had been riding shotgun, was no better than the group behind him. Breaking even more driving laws than intended, Osamu pressed the pedal to the floor in order to escape his teammates. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here is the [NSFW Fanart](https://twitter.com/reallyforking/status/1244068799290265600?s=20) responsible for inspo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is sex. Like barely a plot. If you're here for the plot of this series then this chapter isn't it for you....
> 
> It's my birthday let me live ಠ◡ಠ

Less than ten minutes later, Hinata was being held down by all but two of his alphas. The omega had been stripped of nearly everything besides the white button up, panties, and his collar. Bokuto was between his legs, grinding slowly against him as he kissed Hinata deeply, moaning into the omega’s mouth as the others restrained Atsumu and Oikawa in a separate room. 

Hinata wasn’t really a fan of the idea of having those two apart from the rest of them, but knew it was something that needed to be done. Atsumu and Oikawa had been showing intense symptoms of rut, something that the other alphas picked up on right away, and had to be contained until afterwards. 

“Nn...D-do I smell good yet?” Hinata whimpered, lulling his head back and away from the kiss to breathe. “I...I’m not sure I’ll be able to handle all of yo-” Hinata’s sentence ended with a squeak, caught off guard by Bokuto’s erect dick sliding against the cotton of his underwear. 

“Are you having second thoughts?” Sakusa asked. “Atsumu and Oikawa can manage on their own if need be.”

Shaking his head at the question, Hinata blushed a bit darker as he spread his legs a bit wider for Bokuto. “I wanna help ‘Tsumu and Tooru.” His eyes flutter shut as he felt his own slick slide down his thighs. “I wanna experience it with all of you...”

After a moment of shared glances and touches, Ushijima took the first step in retrieving one of Hinata’s toys from Atsumu’s nightstand. Placing the silicone toy on the omega’s stomach, all four alphas watched in rapid attentiveness as Hinata’s fingers wrapped around it. “You’re gonna have to start yourself off. Get yourself ready so we can take care of the rest, Shouyou.”

Wrapping his fingers around the dildo, Hinata felt a little mesmerized as he let his nails drag over the knotted base. Squirming out of his panties with the help of Bokuto, he took his shirt off as well with his hand refusing to let go of the dildo. Whimpering as he felt Bokuto slide off of him, Hinata scrambled to replace the warm feeling by sliding the toy in his slick. His breath hitched pathetically as his soft folds spread around the toy letting his clit find friction against something. Moaning, he let his eyes flutter open just as Kageyama laid on his left and Ushijima on his right. The both of them held his thighs back for him, allowing Hinata to just work the toy as he pleased. 

Whining as he forced the toy into his lubed hole, already wet from all of his slick, Hinata’s toes curled as he felt stretched. Leaving the knot out still he held the bdildo inside with one hand while his other hand rubbed circles around his clit. 

“Such a beautiful omega,” Bokuto praised, inching forward again as Hinata began to thrust the toy in and out, pupils blown wide with lust. “You’ve only used toys before, right?”

Hinata moaned, nodding his head. 

“We’ll make it a good first time for you. Here, let me take the toy, just relax.” Kageyama said, shooing Hinata’s hand away from the toy, so that the alpha could fuck him open instead. 

Hinata didn’t know how much time had passed, but soon enough the bed was soaked with his juices. He’s orgasmed three times with the toy alone, and from what he could tell from the overwhelming scents in the room, he could tell that his alphas were reaching their limits as well. Blindly reaching backwards, his hand bumped into someone's stomach. Trailing his fingers down their stomach and to the button of their jeans, Hinata gently tugged as he finally made eye contact with Sakusa. 

“T-taste?” Hinata asked, lust drunk.

Nodding at the request, Sakusa undid his zipper before pulling his already leaking dick from it’s confinement. Rubbing his thumb over the tip, he knee walked closer to Hinata before sliding the tip of his cock over Hinata’s plump lips — smearing precum over soft pink lips. 

Opening his mouth, Hinata moaned around Sakusa’s dick as Kageyama continued to thrust the toy into his twitching hole. Stretching his right arm out, his hand landed on Ushijima’s stomach before sliding further down to slip underneath his sweatpants. Hearing Ushijima moan at the feeling, Hinata shivered as he started to jerk his hand in time with the thrust of the toy. 

Hinata was just getting used to all of these things happening at once, when Bokuto crawled down the bed with his head between Hinata’s spread thighs. The whitehaired alpha left marks all over his inner thighs and made good work to clean up any slick that he could. Screaming out at all of the stimulation, Sakusa’s dick falling out of his mouth, Hinata twitched helplessly as yet another orgasm ripped from his body. 

“Ooh~” Bokuto mused, eyes sparkling as he stared at Hinata’s twitching thighs. “Are you sensitive here?” He asked pressing his thumb over one of the few marks he left on the sun kissed skin, watching even more excited as Hinata’s pussy pulsed in response 

“P-please? I want more... _ please _ ,” Hinata begged, hips twitching and rotating. The toy was pulled out only a short moment after his last plea, causing him to gasp and immediately miss the feeling of something being inside of him. The empty feeling was quickly replaced though by Bokuto, who pressed his condom covered dick into his stretched hole. 

Bokuto draped himself over Hinata, taking over the job of holding them omega's thighs back. Pulling back to give the others space after a moment of scenting, Bokuto growled as he pressed the length and thickness of his dick deeper into the desperately twitching hole. Hinata fell loosely onto the bed while Bokuto smiled dopily down at his spent body. 

Staring up at his alpha with hooded lust filled eyes, Hinata’s back arched as he felt even more stretched once Bokuto finally bottomed out. Bokuto was much thicker than the dildo was and a bit longer, which was succeeding in making Hinata’s vision haze over. “Good alpha, best alphas!” He moaned out, body trembling as he moved his hands to play with his own hardened nipples. Squeezing his chest in his hands, he glanced between the four alphas with a dazed expression on his face. “Alpha touch me right the- _ gwah— _ ”

Bokuto’s hand slid to hold underneath Hinata’s knee while the other held securely at his calf. The alpha sat on his knees as he thrusted sporadically into Hinata. Kageyama had his lips wrapped around one of Hinata’s nipples, sucked gently as Ushijima gave the same treatment to the opposite nipple. 

Sakusa watched all of them closely before tilting Hinata’s head to the side again, to slide his dick back into his mouth. Hinata whimpered around the length, his knees parting even more for Bokuto as he relaxed his throat for Sakusa. 

Bokuto thrusted a bit faster as he watched Sakusa and Hinata. The alpha's breathing became erratic and just moments later he was gripping hard at Hinata’s legs as he forced his knot into the omega. 

Hinata’s eyes blew wide as his legs tried to shut. Crying out at the feeling of being filled up, he barely had time to process anything before Sakusa was coming in his mouth as well. When Sakusa pulled out, a stream of cum slipped from Hinata’s parted lips. Hinata’s eyes closed, his chest heaving, and his entire body shaking as he felt on the brink of another orgasm. From the corner of his eye, Hinata could see Kageyama sliding a condom onto his leaking cock. Turning his head to face him, he gasped and rolled his hips down onto Bokuto in anticipation. 

“Your turn?” Hinata slurred, falling limp as he licked his lips clean. 

“My turn,” Kageyama growled, biting his lower lip excitedly. 

Sakusa tapped Ushijima on the shoulder with a dazed pout on his face. When the other alpha turned to him, Sakusa pulled the man into a sloppy kiss. Hinata turned to face them, watching in immense interest as Sakusa got into position to ride Ushijima. Scooping a lot of Hinata’s slick from between the omega’s thighs, Sakusa lathered up Ushijima’s dick before guiding it into his hole. 

All five of them moaned in unison as Ushijima bottomed out inside of Sakusa’s pert ass. 

Sakusa’s eyes glazed over, his hands resting on Ushijima’s broad chest, and his back arching as Ushijima gripped onto his thighs. He gave a little nod down at the other alpha to start moving. When Ushijima nodded back in response, he slid his hands to Sakusa’s waist, planted his feet onto the bed, and began bouncing his boyfriend on top of him. 

“Ah...mi..fuck, so good, fuck me har- W-wakatoshi-kun!” Sakusa exclaimed, eyes crossing for a second as his head fell back in bliss. 

Hinata came just from watching them. His body tingled. He doesn’t know if it was because his body was so spent, or if it was because more time had passed, but soon Bokuto was able to pull out of him. “A-alpha! No-” He shouted, but was cut off by Kageyama filling in Bokuto’s place before he could even fully miss the feeling of being filled for too long. The blue eyed alpha grabbed onto his leg, flipping Hinata over onto his stomach while still seated deep inside of him. Dragging him closer by the ass, Kageyama had his omega bent over and arched prettily for him before starting a merciless pace. 

Hinata’s eyes watered, nearly choking on a moan as he clenched tightly to the sheets. Pressing his face to the mattress, he tilted his head just enough so he could watch Sakusa and Ushijima as the curvature of Kageyama’s cock pressed into him, repeatedly jabbing into his prostate. 

Beside them, Bokuto sprawled out on the bed with a satisfied smile on his sweaty face. 

Hinata had no idea how he was going to handle two alphas in rut after this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, also for future parts, which characters/squads (Go to Part 1 and Individual Squads) are you looking forward to see. 
> 
> If you have any questions about the au let me know ヾ｜￣ー￣｜ﾉ


End file.
